This specification relates generally to image processing, and particularly to video image processing.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as video files, audio files, pictures, business and personnel contact information, product information, maps, and news articles. Although textual data were prevalent during early days of the Internet, video file transfers and video communications are becoming more popular with the increase in bandwidth.